Only Hope
by waitingforEdward
Summary: As Bella and Edward's wedding draws near, strange events start to unfold. A new vampire comes to Forks. Who is she? Why is she here? Why does she dislike Bella so much? And who is the person stalking the young vampire? First Fanfic
1. First Appearance

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Unknown POV

As the trees flew by,I felt like I had always been running for the majority of my existence.It seemed more like a routine thing than an obligation.At first it was,but then it wasn't because I no longer had to run.I'd felt happy when I wasn't running as though for the first time in my life there was no reason to run,but then he came back and before I knew it it was all gone and I was running again.Faster and faster I ran trying to get away from everything even though I knew that it wouldn't ever go away.He wouldn't stop until he caught up with me, destroyed everything that was good in my life,and until I was at his feet begging for death.I had thought about ending his fun by ending my life by myself,but everytime I thought that I would see **_his _**face looking disappointed.I wanted so bad to reach out and touch his face,to be in his arms again,to be pressed against his cool chest one more time,but I knew I could never do those things anymore.

I was getting very tired because I had been running for four days straight so I decided to rest where I was._Surely he wouldn't be able to find me for quite some time,_ I thought,_It was always wise to put distance between us._I had been running from outside of North Carolina and now I was not sure where I was.I could tell that I was heading north because it wasn't getting sunny as much,but that was good because I didn't need another reason to keep running.

Suddenly I got an urge to hunt.I had eaten twice as much of what I would usually eat before I had left North Carolina,but I was sure that had been wasted by now.I went to the nearest creek and sure enough I stared at my reflection that now occupied black eyes.So I fed on the nearest things which happen to a herd of deer.After I was done I walked around to see if I could find out where I was until I sensed two beings nearby so I walked towards the strange things that pulling me towards them.

* * *

Bella POV

I had woke up today thinking that today was going to be a normal day.I got of bed,took a shower,brushed my teeth,blowdried my hair,and tried to untangle that frizzy mess that was my hair.I walked downstairs, fully clothed ,to realize it was Saturday so that meant Charlie was out fishing with Billy.So I made myself a bowl of cereal.After I was done eating I did my chores and my homework. When I was done I got out my CD player and put in the CD that Edward had given me for my last birthday.I shuddered slightly at the thought of the events that happened at my last birthday.As soon as I pushed the play button my lullaby started to play.Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.I suddenly felt something cool around my waist I opened my eyes and turned around to find the love of my existance,Edward,staring at me.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said in his smooth voice that if he wasn't holding me I would have melted into a puddle.

"Good morning.What time is it?"I asked,the last time I had checked the clock it was eleven o' clock in the morning.

" It's three o' clock.Speaking of time you need to get up to get your suprise I have planned for you." he replied.

Edward must have seen the excitement in my eyes because he followed up with,"You're going to have to wait until _after_ the wedding for that."

The excitement in my eyes turned to disappointment,but I got up anyway.Even though it wasn't the suprise that I had hoped for I still loved being alone with Edward.

He got behind me and cooed,"Close your eyes".

I did what he said.I felt him pick me up bridal style,but then I didn't feel him jump out the window or running.It felt like I was just gliding through the air with him carrying me.But I felt him stop and put me down.I opened my eyes to find that I was in the meadow where Edward showed me the reason why he and his family couldn't live somewhere that had constant sunshine.It wasn't as sunny as the first time we had gone so it was safe for Edward to go out into the meadow without fear of glittering.I walked to the center of the meadow with Edward close behind me.We stopped and sat down to gaze at the wildflowers that covered most of the meadow.I felt Edward's gazing upon me instead of the flowers.I turned to him only to rest my head against his shoulder.I wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity with him,but I suddenly remembered that Edward wanted to bring me here for a reason.

"Hey,why did you want to bring me here anyway?"I asked.

"I just wanted to spend as much time with you before you become like me,"he responded.

So he was going to change me after all instead of tricking me into marrying him without him holding his part of the bargin.

"Oh,"was all I could get out of my mouth.

I resumed laying my head on his shoulder when suddenly I felt Edward stiffen.I opened my eyes to see him standing up and staring at the forest in front of him.I stood up too only to be pushed behind Edward's back.I peeked from behind him only to see a figure emerge from forest and stare right back at us.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it so far.I'm going to try to update as soon as I can I just hate it when an author has a good story then they don't update for the longest time.Please review,but don't be too mean this is my first fanfic so don't be to critical. **

**Until next time, **

**WaitngforEdward**


	2. Meetings and First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight 

* * *

Bella POV 

The figure that emerged from the forest was a young girl who appeared to be no more than thirteen years of age.She was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans that hugged her hips and showed her figure and wavy brown hair that stopped halfway down her back.At first I thought she was a lost child in the forest, but then it dawned to me if she was this deep in the forest she would have been out here for days and judging by her appearance she seemed like she had been in the forest for more than a few hours.I was about to approach her until Edward stopped me and I could hear a snarling sound coming from his chest.Again another realization came to me,this was not an ordinary human girl,but a young vampire._I thought the youngest a vampire could be was when they are in their late teens,_I thought.When I looked at her again she was still staring at us though it felt like she was staring at me,only me.She probably picked up on my scent and that is what led her here and that is probably why Edward was being so protective.Edward told me to stay where I was while he talked to her.A half second later he was only other side of the meadow talking to the girl.I couldn't make out any of it,but I saw the girl nod and say something back to Edward.Their conversation only lasted a couple of minutes.Another half second later Edward was by my side and guided me back to the forest.I was curious to find out if the girl was dangerous or if she was just passing through.

"Hey Edward,who was that girl?What did she want?"I asked.

Edward looked at me with reassuring eyes,"She's like us and she was nearby and was trying to find out where she was when she stumbled upon our meadow.

I turned around to see that she was following us,but she was keeping her distance.The wind had picked up and now her wavy chocolate brown hair was swirling around her.But the thing that caught my attention was her gold eyes._That must mean she's a vegetarian so she can't be dangerous._I looked at her face again only to turn around because she was still staring at me.She looked like a young angel who had fallen down from heaven.I looked back at Edward who,even though couldn't read my mind,knew what I was thinking at that very moment.

"I told her about the rest of us and she was interested so I told her that I would take her to the house to meet the rest of them,"he reassured.

He turned around,"We're going to run from here so try to keep up." A nod was her only response.

Edward picked me up bridal style,he seemed to not be bothered by this position,but me on the other hand was blushing every shade of red possible.After as few minutes of running we finally made it to the Cullen house.We entered the house only to be greeted by every member of the family.It seems that Alice told them of our unexpected visitor.The girl stepped out from behind us to get a better look at the large family of vampires_.Maybe she has never seen such a large number of vampires residing in one place_,I thought as she stared at the Cullens.Carlisle was the first one to break the silence,"Hello Edward,Bella welcome back.I see you brought a guest home did you run into her while you were out?"

Edward was the first one to respond,"Yes,we ran into her while being in the forest,I explained to her about us and she seemed interested so I brought her here."

"I see,well what is your name and why were you out there in the forest all by yourself?"asked Carlisle.

The girl spoke for the first time,"My name is Hope and I was headed for Canada when I needed to rest I decided to find out where I was that is when I ran into them."She pointed to us.

It was the first time I had heard her speak and it amazed me how her voice sounded child-like yet mature at the same time.She must have been around for a long time to gain that kind of maturity for some one her age.

Carlisle spoke again,"If you were planning to extend your visit you could stay here.Judging by your eyes you don't feed on humans which is good because we have a permanent residence here."

Hope answered with emotionless eyes,"Thank you that is very kind of you.Actually I was getting tired of spending my nights in the forest so I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Good,now if you are going to stay here for the time being I would like to know everyone's names.My name is Carlisle,this is my wife,Esme.That is Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,and Alice.Standing next to you is Edward and Bella."was Carlisle's response.

"It's very nice to meet all of you,"replied Hope.

Suddenly Alice charged forward toward Hope with her arms spreaded wide,"Oh,it'll be like having another sister to do makeovers on."

But for some reason Hope dodged out of the way with seconds to spear._How could she have known that Alice was going to do that unless she saw it.GASP!What if she is another future-seeing vampire._Everyone was shocked to see the events that had just transfired right before their very eyes,even Alice,who luckily got her balance back just before falling face flat on the floor,had a perplexed expression on her face.

Esme was the bravest one to asked Hope how she had known,"Um...Hope how did you know to dodge out of the way?"

Hope answered,"I sensed she was coming at me so it was a natural instinct to move out of the way."

Jasper questioned,"You...sensed it?"

"Yes,it's one of the powers I have;the ability to sense things all around me,"Hope replied.

"One of your powers...what another powers do you have?"asked a very confused Emmett.

"I just have one other power.The ability to erase memories of humans and vampires,"answered Hope.

"That must be _very _useful at times,"stated Rosalie looking smug.

Hope looked at Rosalie while she answered,"Yes it can."

Hope's face was unreadable so I couldn't see if she liked or disliked the Cullens.It was hard to dislike the Cullens when you shared the same eating habits.To other vampires that would seem weak and that was the reason for disliking the Cullens,but other than that they seemed very likable.I looked down at my watch to see it was half past nine_.Charlie's gonna kill me if I break my curfew. Where did the time go_?I nudged Edward's rib when he looked at me I told him,"Edward I have to get home."

Edward nodded and said to everyone else,"I have to take Bella home."

They nodded and Hope just stood there staring at me again.As I was going out the door I caught Hope's eyes and I saw something that sent shivers down my spine,despise.

* * *

Hope POV 

I had found the source of the feelings and I found that it was a couple that was sitting in a small meadow that had many wildflowers growing in it._What could they be doing out here?_The couple was a boy and girl who looked seventeen.The girl had brown hair much like the color of mine and brown eyes the boy was different he had bronze colored hair and gold eyes._**Gold eyes!**That must mean he is a vampire that feeds on anmals like me,but what could he be doing with a human._The girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder.I listened closely to their conversation.

"Hey,why did you want to bring me here for anyway?"the girl asked

"I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before you become like us,"the boy replied

"Oh,"was the girl's response.

Then I noticed the wedding ring on the girl's ring finger._Was she really going to marry him?Did she know what he is?_I got the strange feeling that she did and she didn't care._Not another one.I have to find out more about this couple._Before I knew it I had stepped out of my hiding place.The boy stood up immediately and faced me.Apparently he was very protective of the girl.A few moments later the girl stood up and faced me as well.I kept staring at the girl,_If she knew what the boy was why wasn't she running away like she should be?Did she really not care what he is?_Even from where I stood I could sense the love they had for each other.The girl took a step forward,but was pushed back by the boy.He told the girl to stay where she was,then a half second later he was right in front of me._He is fast,really fast. _

"Hello,"he said in a seductive voice.

"Hello,"I responded.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"he asked.

_I should be asking you that._"I was headed north and I decided to see where I was,"I answered.For some weird reason I felt like I had met this boy before,but that was highly unlikely.

"There is a coven near Denali you could go to,"he informed me.

"Is there a coven near here?"I questioned.

I looked closely at this boy for some reason the boy had a frustrated expression on his face.Like he was trying to solve a hard math problem that he didn't understand.

He answered,"Yes,there is,my family live near here so it would be best if you would not expose us."

In nodded while replying,"Of course,could you show me this family of yours I am quite interested.I haven't come across a large coven for a very long time."It silently crushed me to say that out loud.He nodded and another half-second he was on the other side of the meadow guiding the girl back into the forest.I assumed he was showing me the way so ran up behind them,but I kept my distance I wanted to find out more of this couple.I stared at the girl,it was weird they were like magnets she may or may not have realized it,but when ever he would inch away from her she would get closer like she was trying to fill that gap between them.I could sense the girl's curiosity about me.She asked the boy about what I wanted and the boy responded by telling her that I was like him and he was leading us to his house where the rest of his family resided.

The boy turned around and said,"We're going to run from here so try to keep up."

_Oh please I have been running for more than half of my life I think I could handle running through a forest._I didn't want to say that out loud so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded.

He picked up the girl,he seemed unbothered by this gesture though the girl was blushing intensely.We ran for about ten minutes before we reached a three storied white house._This must be where they live,_I assumed.We entered the house it was even more large on the inside.Its south wall was entirely made of glass that had a breath taking view of the forest.But it was none of these things that caught my attention,it was its occupants they were all standing at the bottom of the staircase that dominated the floor.I stepped from behind the couple to get a better view of the coven.A vision suddenly replaced reality for a moment it was **them** smiling at me like they always did before... before.I couldn't finish the sentence it hurt too much to complete it.Reality settled back and I was staring back at the coven and they were still looking at me with curious eyes.

The tall blonde male who appeared to be the leader was the first one to break the silence,"Hello Edward,Bella welcome back.I see you brought a guest back.Did you run into her while you were out?"he asked.

_Edward...Edward...where I have heard that name before? _

The one named Edward spoke,"Yes,we ran into her while being in the forest.I explained to her about us and she seemed to be interested so I brought her here."

The leader asked,"I see,well what is your name and what were you doing out in the forest all by yourself?"

He reminded me of ... he seemed friendly and fatherly so I figured it would be rude if I didn't answered."My name is Hope",I started," and I was headed for Canada when I decided to see where I was that is when I ran into them."I pointed to Edward and Bella when I said the last part.

The leader spoke once more,"Well if you were planning to extend your visit you could stay here.Judging by your eyes you don't feed on humans which is good because we had a permanent residence here."

I answered,"Thank you that is very kind of you.Actually I was getting tired of spending my nights in the forest so I think I will take you up on that offer."_They seem friendly,but I best keep my guard up just in case.At least I'm protected a little more from him if I'm in shelter instead of the forest where he could easily attack._

The leader smilied and responded,"Good,now if you are going to stay here for the time being I would like you to know everyone's names.I'm Carlisle and this is my wife,Esme."

He wrapped his arm around a young woman with carmel-colored hair.Her face was very motherly looking.He went down the row pointing to everyone as he introduced them.

He started with a very muscled boy with curly brown hair."That is Emmett,"followed with a blonde hair girl,"Rosalie,"then other blonde boy,"Jasper," followed by a short girl with cropped black hair that was sticking in all different directions,"Alice,"then finished with the couple,"and standing next to you is Edward and Bella."

I replied with,"It's very nice to meet all of you."

I then sensed something within the girl named Alice,she seemed like she was going to attack me so when she charged forward with her arms spread wide yelling,"Oh,it'll be like having another sister to do makeovers on,"I dodged out of the way in time.

Everyone seemed to be shocked that I dodged out of the way even Alice who got her balance back.

Esme stammered with her motherly voice,"Um...Hope how did you know to dodge out of the way?"

I looked at her like she had spoken a diffrent language and replied,"I sensed she was coming at me so it was natural instinct to move out of the way."

The one named Jasper asked,"You...sensed it?"

"Yes,it's one of the powers I have;the ability to sense all the things around me,"I answered

The one named Emmett asked,"One of your powers...what others do you have?"

I replied,"I only have one other power.The ability to erase the memories of humans and vampires."

The one named Rosalie stated looking smug,"That must _very _useful at times."

I looked at her sensing that she didn't accept new vampires in the household and I stared at her while responded,"Yes,it can."

After a few moments I heard Bella say,"Edward I have to get home," Edward then announced to everyone,"I have to take Bella home."

I suddenly sensed disappointment in the air I looked at everyone to see that they didn't want Bella leave.I turned to stare at her once more,instantly felt jealous of her._Why does she,she a human,could be wanted by so many people._It wasn't fair that she is living in something I wanted since...since.If I was still human I would have broken down in tears right there,but since I couldn't I just stared at Bella with hate-filled eyes.When see met my gaze while going out the door I could tell that she saw the loathe in my eyes.I sensed fear come from her as she was going out the door.I want to more about Bella,but something told me that if I did catasrophe would soon fall upon everyone.

* * *

**Please review.**

** 'Til next time **

**WaitingforEdward**


	3. Observations

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around for a while I was busy with other things****. Please don't hate me. I tried to update but I got writer's block and when I finally got over it I couldn't write. But I'm back s****o on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

Hope POV 

It's been a few days since I first met the Cullens and as the days go by I find out more about them. I learned that they have lived around this area before. They told me their stories about how they came to be changed, except Edward. They never asked me about mine; even if they had asked I wouldn't have been able to tell them. Every day I would watch them do their daily routine. Only Edward would go outside the house. Apparently it was the summer after high school graduation and most of the Cullen children were suppose to be off in college. They were lucky, they could say they were off in college because they could look like college students, but for me the highest I could go was sixteen because of my young appearance.

Whenever Edward would leave, I would excuse myself to take a walk around the forest, but I would follow Edward instead. He would always go to Bella's house when her father would be at work. I managed to convince Emmett to tell me everything about Bella. She had moved to Forks two years ago due to a custody situation. Her father was Charlie Swan, or best known as Chief Swan due to being the chief police officer of Forks. Her mother is Renée Dwyer, who now resides in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, who plays minor league baseball. I found out recently that Bella and Edward are engaged to be married on August thirteenth. Alice is in charge to plan the wedding after convincing Bella to have the wedding here instead of running off to Las Vegas. Alice managed to tell me that after the wedding is when Edward is going to change Bella which is in a month. It seems that Bella is Edward's singer because her blood sings for him. I'm surprised that she has lasted this long according to all the dilemmas she has gone through. Bella regularly visits the Cullen house, much to my dismay, to hang out though sometimes Alice manages to drag Bella out of the house for a shopping trip. Edward would stay behind, I cannot understand why he did though; if he was Bella's "guardian" why was he not with her all the time. As much as this bewildered me I was glad that Edward was not always with her. I knew I was being mean to Bella even though I had met her just a couple of days ago. But she should not be meddling in a world she does not belong in.

Whenever I would get the chance I would study Edward in a way. He fascinated me, he seemed so familiar I knew I had seen him somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I excused myself for a walk in the woods. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head._ I walked for who knows how long but I finally found a hill to rest on. I wanted to focus on something that didn't involve Edward or Bella. But my mind kept going back to a conversation that I had overheard when following Edward and that conversation did involved them.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Bella was on her bed with Edward next to her which he always did every night. _

_Bella was still was awake when Edward said, "Bella, that girl, Hope__ there is something different about her. Somehow I get an unusual feeling when she is near."_

_Bella asked_, "_What do you__ mean Edward?"_

_"I mean that she can be dangerous. I didn't want to say this out loud, but I can't read her thoughts. I tried but I don't even hear a whisper." _

_Bella had a surprised look on her face then asked, "How is that possible? I thought you couldn't hear __only __my__ thoughts__." _

_"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong," _

_Bella finally understood why Edward was bringing this up, "So what you're saying is you don't what me near her because there might be a chance that she will be tempted." Bella suddenly was nervous. _

_Edward looked at Bella and reassured her," Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I just want to take some precautions." _

_A nodding was Bella response and she soon fell asleep after that._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

_Stupid girl as if I could be tempted by her blood. I have been under control for more than three hundred years and they think I could be brought down by one girl. _

I sighed and decide that it was time to go back when I got back everyone but Edward and Bella were in the room. As soon I walked into the room the most soothing music I had ever heard filled the room. It was Edward playing the piano for Bella I suspected. They didn't notice me entering. I had only met only one other person who could the piano like that, but I have not seen him for a long time. I exited out only to start walking again. My thoughts were all in a haze as I thought of Edward's music and I compared it to the one other person. They were very similar to each other because it was like they both played as though they were talking through the music. When I thought back to the person I felt happy, he knew exactly how I felt about everything. It was a long time since I have thought of him. I tried to remember his name. _What was his name?_ _Edmund? No. Edwin? That's not it. Oh it's Edwa… _

I gasped and covered my mouth a vision replaced my eyesight for a moment.

_Vision _

_It was a ballroom filled with dancing people. I saw __**them**__ again smiling having a good time like everyone else. I was outside looking into the ballroom when I __turned, __someone was sitting next to me, __I__ sensed it. It was him talking to me like he did before. Even in the darkness I could see his bronze-colored hair and his shining green eyes. He smiled at me like he always did before. _

_It…it was Edward Masen, my best friend. _

* * *

**Please review people I need to know what you think of it.I'm getting paranoid. **

**'Til next time **

**Waiting for Edward**


	4. Realizations

**Hey guys**** I am getting so many new ideas I ****don't ****think I can type so fast. But less about my complaining and more with the story.**

**Di****sclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

Hope POV 

I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so blind? That explained why I felt like I knew him, I had met him before. I was surprised for two reasons. One I couldn't believe myself for being so oblivious and two I couldn't believe that Edward, Bella's Edward, was the same Edward that I met in so long ago. I thought he had passed away a long time ago but if he was a vampire then he was changed. I learned during my first days at the Cullen house that Edward was the first of Carlisle's people to change. The venom that represented blood boiled through my veins. How could Carlisle be so selfish? Edward didn't deserve to be eternally damned like I was. That is one of the reasons I decided to leave. Edward was the first human that I cared about, he always to seem to care about what I had to say, so I didn't want him to be so close to me for fear that maybe one day I would grow too tempted. He wasn't like that other humans I had encountered, he was fascinating. And he was my best friend and I his.

It was getting late and I needed to get back to the Cullen house. As I was heading back I sensed something ominous in the air, but I shook it off. When I arrived everyone was lounging around; Emmett and Jasper playing some sort of video game, Rosalie painting her nails, Alice listening to music, Esme crocheting, and Carlisle reading. A sudden wave of depression flowed through me to see the so family like. Jasper must have felt it because he paused his game, ignored Emmett's complaints, and asked, "Hope, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sad it's night again. I don't like the dark that much," I answered.

"Oh," was Jasper's response then he continued his game.

I walked toward my temporary bedroom and shut the door. Sometimes I missed the ability to sleep; I really needed to get my head off of Edward. I mean how many people find out that their best friend is still alive after ninety years. After a while of lying on my bed I was alerted to a wave of fear, anger, worry, and grief that happened all in an hour. It came toward the mountains where the Quileute tribe resided; I learned from Carlisle that the Quileute were descended from werewolves, our mortal enemies. I wondered why the Quileute would be so worked up. As much as I wanted to find out I could not cross the boundary that they made in order to keep us out unless I wanted to expose the Cullens and myself to the humans. I could never do that to the Cullens know that I know someone I cared about would be exposed not that I would do it in the first place.

The next morning Bella came to the house very early for a human. She ran up to Edward. I sensed tears coming so I ran to get a tissue. As I predicted Bella started to cry. I gave her the tissue and stood back I was getting annoyed at Bella because she was not getting to the reason why she was crying.

"Bella, why are you crying? What happened?" demanded Edward.

Bella stammered, "Jacob…came by…my house…this morning..."

Edward was furious, "What did he do?"

Bella was able to speak clearly now, "Nothing, he told me that someone or something attacked a girl at the reservation. Sam and the others were able to find her but it was too late. They think it was one of you guys."

Everyone's eyes widened at this horrible news. That was the waves I had sensed last night. I had to find this person that caused this and stop them.

"Take me to the reservation. I want to see this for my own eyes," I demanded.

Everyone turned to me and looked at me like I was insane. But I didn't care I had to know if this was the same person I was thinking of.

"Hope, you do know that they don't welcome people like us over there," informed Carlisle.

"Yes, but I have to go. I detest the idea of taking innocent human life," I replied.

"Are you sure Hope? These are foul-tempered wolves. They have never met you before they might accuse you automatically," said Edward.

"I think I can handle a pack of mutated dogs," I said.

If I was still human I would have blushed at his words. It made me feel important that he cared for my well-being even if he thought I was a stranger to him.

"Alright then I'll show you to the reservation."

Edward guided Bella and me to his silver Volvo. After a couple of minutes of driving we were at the boundary line. As soon as I got of the car the scent of wolf stung my nose and I immediately sensed five wolves on the other side of the line. One wolf however was in his human form. I sensed familiarity from Bella so I assumed that was the Jacob that Bella was talking about. I sensed such tension between Jacob and Edward, but some of that tension was from me as well.

Bella stepped over boundary line and shuffled toward Jacob, she spoke to him in a soft voice even though we all could hear them.

"Jacob, I brought Edward and a friend to see if they could find this…this person who did this," she explained.

Jacob stared at Edward for a fraction of a second but took his time staring at me. I sensed doubt in him. It seemed as though Jacob did not think I was trust worthy to help. I didn't care I just wanted to find this monster and destroy them before they took another life.

Jacob seemed willing enough to let me pass but he gave away suspicion in himself. He would keep a close eye on me, him and his pack. He looked at Bella and his expression held understanding acceptance. At that moment I sensed old feelings in him, infatuation, for Bella. Bella was really something different, as Edward described, to have a vampire and a werewolf attracted to her. _She will regret for ever being involved in this world that consists of monsters sooner or later if she keeps going down the path she is going._

I sensed an evil presence nearby._ This must be the attacker. _Suddenly a gust of wind blew by and a scent I recognized came to my nose. I froze where I stood. _No, __it couldn't be. Not him anyone but him._ Before I could get another thought by my natural instincts overcame me and I had crossed the boundary when I got control of my body.

Jacob flew back and I sensed he was going to transform and the other wolves were going to attack. I couldn't go after the attacker if these quarrelsome wolves were in the way. So I did what I have to do, I had to reveal that I knew there were there.

"Call off your pack. I am not the attacker you seek. The enemy you want is near. If you do not let me pass I will be forced to remove you myself," I demanded.

Jacob settled down and shouted, "Why should we trust you. You could be in alliance with the other for all we know!"

I was angry now. How dare he even think I was united with…with him.

I yelled at the dense child named Jacob, "How you dare you ever think of I ever being in association with that monster. You are wasting your time by standing here accusing me when he is coming closer. Now let me THROUGH!"

"NO!"

He was getting on my nerves if he didn't move in five seconds I would kill him and his pack.

I was getting ready to attack when Edward chimed in, "Jacob, listen to Hope she is telling the truth she is not in alliance with this nuisance and he is getting closer I can read his thoughts. He is going to attack again. If you don't stop your fighting then other life will be lost."

Jacob was reluctant to turn away from me but he must have finally picked up on the scent because he and his pack turned their attention from me to the approaching figure. Jacob let us pass with caution, still deluding himself with the appalling idea of me working with the attacker.

We ran all the way, with Bella being carefully watched by Edward and Jacob, until we stopped at the place I sensed the attacker was going to stop at. It was away from the populated area of the reservation where we were free to fight without fear of being exposed. As I predicted the attacker was here, I sensed it and I could smell him. Disgust and anger was my dominant emotions but my face did not reveal them. Everyone was tense they knew he was very near. _Show yourself you loathsome monster. _As though he were called he emerged from the dark shadows of the tree. He took just a second to look at everyone. I sensed confidence in him, as though he fight off everyone here. When his eyes lingered toward me they stopped and his confident smirk turned into an excited smile. I knew I could have never escaped his grasp. After all that running and hiding he had found me, but now I would not run away. It was here that I would fight, that I would avenge their deaths, them and Demetri. He knew I could not run away now and just to torment me he would expose me here in front of Edward. Edward the one person, who made me feel human, who managed to make me re-experience the old emotions that I had not felt in a long time before I met him.

The attacker stepped a small distance toward me, chuckled, and mocked, "Why hello, Hope long time no see."

* * *

**Hey guys if you want the next chapter you are going have to review. When I reach 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter**

**The Demetri in my story is NOT the same ****Demetri**** from the ****Volturi**

**'Til next time,**

**WaitingforEdward**


	5. Battles and the Beginning of the Tale

**Sorry guys for leaving you on a cliff hanger they are such fun to write. Anyways I just want to say that I am going to explain Hope's past in the next chapter so hold on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

Hope POV 

Everyone turned to me; the wolves with angry face pierced me while Bella betrayed frown looked down upon me, but it was Edward's disappointed face that really got to me. They thought I had betrayed them, but I could not blame them. It was a reasonable assumption, but if they knew the whole story they would understand. I didn't want them or anyone to know what I had experienced during my human and vampire life. No one should ever know a tragedy such as mine. I glared at the attacker with anger, disgust, and loathe that burned for thousands of eternal fires that only existed in the dark depths of hell. He just smiled in return to my antagonizing stare.

I took a deep breath for I didn't want to do anything rash but my hatred took over and I had jumped him before I knew it. He kicked from under me to get me off but I would not let go, not this time. He threw me off and I was thrown against a tree that broke into two when I made contact with it. When I regained my posture, I knew I had been crossed and once again my hatred came over and even though I had never drank human blood my eyes ran red with fury, but I was still in control for all I wanted was to kill him. I could hear the growling of wolves and Edward but all I could see was him. I quickly regained my balance and again I kept trying to tear him into pieces but he would dodge every single one of my attacks. When I was thrown off again I heard a wolf howling as though it was in pain I looked up and one of the wolves, a gray one, was trying to bite his neck but with no luck the wolf was being held away by his arms and he was closing his hand fast. I got up and slammed into him with all my might and he was thrown instead. I grabbed the wolf by its neck and threw him towards his pack. _How dare he, this is my battle. I don't need help from __ANYONE. _He landed on top of a black wolf, he looked very annoyed, but I had to get rid of him before he got hurt. I despised werewolves but I knew that he was still part human, a human with friends and family. I couldn't afford another life lost because of him.

I ran over the wolves and demanded to them, "Don't get in the way. This is my battle if any of you get in the way I will not hesitate to kill you."

They cringed; I was unrecognizable, an unstoppable creature bend on killing her sworn enemy. They reluctantly nodded and I went back to finish him off. He spoke as soon as I was back.

"Why Hope is that any way to greet an old friend."

I was tired of his fake innocence, I was going to kill him and he needed to grasp that.

"SHUT UP! You are no friend of mine. You are a despicable, wicked fiend who likes to see other people suffer. I am tired of running. You will die today," I yelled to my enemy.

"Oh Hope you should know that I don't die so easily."

"Don't _you _remember that I left a lasting scar last time?"

He touched the scar that ran down from his hairline to the end of his neck.

"I can do more damage if you get me more provoked than last time, Jonathan."

I rarely used his name, but when I did it meant trouble and pain. His eyes got slightly big, but then returned normal. He smiled and motioned for me to charge. I didn't want to pass the opportunity so I ran to him, but I only managed to leave a little scratch. I charged again to deliver the finishing blow but he ran out of the way and into the trees. When I landed I sensed he was long gone. My normal eye color returned no one could have known because I had my eyes closed and I was crouched on my knees. _I ca__n't believe it. I let him get away, I __ca__n't believe it._ I sensed someone coming closer to me; it was Bella coming to comfort me no doubt. Before she was able to kneel down I punched the ground with all my might. I left a deep hole in the ground. Bella still crouched down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I let him get away. How could I let him get away?" I whispered.

"It's okay you'll get him," she comforted.

"We haven't seen the last of him," I warned.

"We'll be ready, all of us," Edward replied.

Jacob had returned to his human form and agreed, "Since you know this Jonathan and you are able to get close to him. We will make an acceptation; you can come on the reservation if you don't hunt the people."

I nodded and reassured, "I only hunt animals besides I would not stoop so low to go after people with such repellent blood."

The wolves growled but I turned my back on them. I walked towards Bella and Edward. We left the reservation, back to the Cullen house. When we opened the door, Alice immediately hugged me. I was not surprised I had sensed it coming but I was too disappointed at myself to resist.

Alice comforted, "I saw the battle. I'm sorry you couldn't get him but we'll help you fight. Carlisle, Jazz, and Emmett already went out looking for traces of him.

I shrugged out of Alice's hug and replied, "No Alice. I need to fight him on my own. I don't want you to get hurt if this goes badly."

"Oh, well we can help you find him. Rosalie, Esme, and I are going to hunt do you want to come with?"

"No thank you, "I responded.

Edward then offered, "Actually I think I'll go with you on that hunt."

Alice and Edward then left, leaving Bella and I alone together. I went to sit on the couch Bella came to sit by me.

She stated, "Jonathan and you seem to know each other…well."

I looked at her and replied, "Yes we do, and he is my sworn enemy. I must destroy him before he takes away another life."

After speaking to her I looked away and stared at the floor.

Bella asked, "Why do you hate Jonathan so much?"

I looked at Bella again and asked, "Bella do what to hear my story of how I was changed?"

Her eyes widened at this question.

She replied, "Yes, I was curious about you."

"Well Bella I hope you have a lot of time because my story is awfully long."

"That's okay. I have time."

"Well first I must warn you this does not have any happy endings in it."

"Okay."

I looked at nothing in particular and started to tell this human girl a story of love, death, hope, happiness, grief, anger, and revenge.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger oh no. I am so bad****, but the only way you will ****find out how Hope came to be the girl she is, you will have to review of course. People I'm dying here tell me what you think. **

**The story of Hope will have to take up two chapters 'cuz it's so long. Your questions will soon be answered. **

**'Til next time **

**WaitingforEdward **


	6. Hope's Past Part I

**Sorry I haven't been around for a while, I was distracted very, very distracted. I now present the long awaited dark, secretive mystery that is Hope's past. I warn you now there is a lot of reading and I mean ****a lot**** of reading. Also there are a lot of flashbacks. I now present Hope's Past Part I. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Hope POV

"Bella, a story such as mine should never be told, experienced, or known for sorrow is the only result," I began.

"I was born Hope Mansfield on April 19, 1743 in the outskirts of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the small village of Cornel to an Abigail and William Mansfield. My human life was very uneventful, we lived a normal life. My mother would always send me in the town to fetch groceries and such, I never liked it. I remember I would always stop at the local bookstore; I was very educated for my age. Most girls and women would basically be housekeepers but, I wanted to become more than that. I wanted to learn and explore but, I was too afraid to leave home. A book was my escape route from my boring life. I would always go to see if there was a book I had not read yet. The spring of the year when I turned twelve I went into the bookstore thinking it was a normal day."

_Flashback (Cornel, 1755)_

_I was walking down Main Street with a basket of eggs in one basket and a book in the other. I could feel my hair, which was in its usual braid, bouncing behind me. I said hello to the fellow villagers and walked into the bookstore. I went to the counter to turn in the book. _

"_Good Morning, Mr. Archibald," I greeted the bookstore keeper. _

"_Good morning Hope. Back so soon, you only checked this book out yesterday," Mr. Archibald joked. _

"_I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" I asked. _

"_Why yes, I do actually." _

_He came from behind the counter to guide me to his latest addition to his library. He stopped and handed me a book. It was small and the title was "__Romeo and Juliet"__. _

_He explained, "Hope, that there is a classic that has been written for more than 100 years. It's about two star-crossed lovers and their love, but the problem is that their families hate each other." _

_A forbidden love, I thought, Interesting. I smiled and walked back to the counter. _

"_I'll take it, I need a good romance. I hope it's as good as you describe it, Mr. Archibald." _

_I gave the shoe I had been caring in the basket to him. That was a way for me to remember to bring back the book. _

"_Hope, I don't why you keep doing this. You always bring back the book, but sometimes forget to get back your shoe," he joked. _

"_It's my way of payment. If I want my shoe back I need to bring back the book. Simple as that." _

"_All right if you say so," he accepted as he walked back behind the counter and handed me the book. _

_I reached to grab the book but it slipped out of my hands and landed…actually it didn't land, I never heard the thud of the book making contact with the floor. When I looked down I saw that the book was already being handed to me. I looked up to see who had caught my book. When I did my heart stopped beating. I thought I had died and gone to heaven because an angel was standing right in front of me. I was staring into the most unusual and beautiful eyes I had seen. I was getting light-headed; I realized that I had not been breathing. The angel standing in front of me was godlike; he had brown wavy hair that was hiding underneath a cap, very pale skin, and golden eyes. He looked like my age maybe a few years older. Just gazing at him made me blush. _

_He spoke in a velvet voice and remarked, "Excuse me miss, I seems as though you have dropped your book. Here." _

_He handed me the book and kept looking at me; he was waiting for me to say thank you, but I could not open my mouth to thank him. All I could look at was at his glorious eyes. When I did not respond, he frowned at me at glided out the door without another word. After I heard the door shut I turned around to see him again, but he was out of sight._

_Mr. Archibald saw the entire thing and must have seen the idiotic look on my face because he announced in his jovial voice, "Well Hope, it seems that you have fallen for the new boy." _

_I didn't hear anything he said and stupidly asked, "Who was that boy just now? Is he new in town?" _

_He looked at me funny and then answered, "His name is Demetri and yes, he is new in town. He has no family; he says that his family died of illness. That poor boy, he's so young and all alone in the world." _

_End of Flashback _

Bella looked absorbed in the story, "Demetri was a…vampire."

I smiled at her, "Yes, but at the time I didn't know."

"What did you next?" asked Bella in a curious tone.

I smiled at her once more and proceeded with my story.

"After Mr. Archibald was finished, I nodded and turned my head back to the direction he had left. I was now so interested in this strange new boy. I had to know more about him, but I had other things to do. As days passed by I didn't see the boy again. For some reason that made me anxious and nervous. I wanted to see him again, to stare into those unusually, beautiful eyes of his. I thought I would never see him again so, amazingly, I forgot all about him that is until one particular day,"

_Flashback _

_I was reading the book I had borrowed from the book store. I was so absorbed into it that I had forgotten about a town meeting that father had reminded me about earlier that day. I rushed to the meeting place and fortunately it had not started, but father noticed that I was late. He was looking at me very sternly. I looked for my friends; I knew that they had saved a seat for me. I immediately found them so I rushed to my seat. _

_As I was running, I noticed that the boy from the book store was in the row behind my seat. I looked at him as I was running, but he didn't notice me. Until I rushed past him and suddenly he went rigid in his seat and met his eyes with mine. He had the most unusual glare at me like he was furious at me for some reason. I instantly blushed and broke from his death glare. As the meeting, I didn't look at him because I was too distracted by the unusual look he has given me. As soon as the meeting was done, he ran out of the room as though it was on fire, but somehow no one noticed. He was fast like a blur._

_End of Flashback_

"I didn't see him for almost an entire month. It depressed me,"

Bella couldn't help, but notice that Hope's story sounded like how she and Edward met and fell in love. Even the Demetri in the story was a vampire like Edward.

"When did you see Demetri again," asked Bella.

"I saw Demetri again the day I almost died," I began as I stared off into the distance.

Bella eyes widened at my calm statement.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting and chatting with my friends around the fountain located in the center of town square. The adults were doing their daily errands, children were playing in the streets, and the vendors were selling their goods. I looked at my surroundings and smiled. There was a young girl playing with a ball that rolled into the center of the street. _

_That's when I heard it, the faint sounds of horses' neighs. Although everyone else was looking into one single direction something told me to look the other way. I looked at where the sounds were coming from. They came from the street where the girl was. It was a stampede of horses; they looked as though they were from Mr. Smith's ranch. They were running very fast and they were heading for the little girl! I didn't realize I had started to run until I felt the little girl against my chest. During that split second I pushed the little girl out of the way. She landed on the other side of the street safely. Unfortunately, _I_ was now in the line of danger. I looked around at my environment because I knew that they would be the last things I would see alive. That's when I saw __**him**__ on the side where the girl was. He had a shocked look on his face, but when I looked into his eyes I saw the emotion that I least expected from him: concern. I stood there dumbfounded as the horses gained momentum. That's when I was hit but not from the direction I was expecting from. I was hit from the front side of me instead of the side that was facing the horses. That was the direction where Demetri was standing at. I looked up and found myself on the ground on the other side of the street, the horses running into another street, and Demetri on top of me. I searched in my mind for something that could tell me why I was in this position. I remembered that I was staring at Demetri then he was gone and was suddenly in front me and pulling me back from the horses' way. Something told me that there was no way he could have saved me, he was too far away. Not only that, but having his chest on mine I noticed something. He was cold like his entire body was a block of ice._

_But that's impossible, I thought, it's fairly warm outside. How could he be so cold?_

_But there was something else wrong. When he ran towards me all I saw was a blur like the time at the town meeting. It was very strange. I needed answers, but I got the feeling that Demetri wouldn't be so obliging to fulfill my curiosity._

_Demetri focused on me and asked with eyes filled with concern and surprisingly anger, "Hope, are you okay?"_

_All I could do was nod but, I caught something._

"_H…How do you know my name?" I questioned._

_I was certain I had never mentioned my name before. In fact we had never really held a real conversation since our first meeting in the book store and he was never around when people used it._

_He stiffened. I think he was taken aback from my discovery of his mistake. I blinked several times before he answered but, that's when I noticed people were come out of hiding places. It seemed that when the horses were about to hit me, everyone ran for their lives instead of helping me like Demetri did. _

_That's why no one else saw what Demetri did, I concluded. _

_Demetri quickly got off me and dusted himself. With the position we had been previously in, someone could get the wrong idea. Everyone was looking at every direction besides where I was laying._

_They must be looking for the horses. Figures that they would be more concerned about themselves then about me, I thought. _

_I looked up expecting that Demetri was right there but, to my surprise I found Demetri on the opposite street, walking away._

_I never even got to thank him, I thought._

_That's when everyone started shouting my name and running over to see if I was okay. Some older men of the town lifted me and brought me to the town doctor even though I kept saying I was fine. Then my parents arrived. My mother was in hysterics and my father immediately talking to the doctor to find what happened and to see if I alright. _

_Could this get any more embarrassing, I thought._

_End of Flashback_

Bella couldn't believe the story she was listening to.

_Bella Thought_

_It's very similar to my story even down to when the boy saves her life like with Edward, me, and the van, _she thought.

"Wow, so you knew something was not normal with Demetri?" Bella concluded.

"Yes, I knew he was something because no one human could have saved me from that distance," I answered. "Shortly after that incident I would see Demetri around more, but he always kept his distance. We started to have small conversations but, whenever we would converse he seemed always to be…" I was interrupted after that by Bella.

"…He seemed to be cold like he regretted saving your life." Bella interrupted.

"Y…Yeah, how did you know?" I was stunned at how she knew what I was going to say.

"Something like that happened to me when Edward and I were beginning to know each other," Bella answered. She stared at the floor and blushed at the memory.

I stared at Bella with curious and concerned eyes. _Poor girl, if she doesn't stop now she is going to end up with nothing._ I started my story again after that.

"After a few days I would follow Demetri when he disappeared. I would usually see him resting against a tree. He always seemed so peaceful. That's when I knew I was falling in love with him but, I knew the feeling wasn't mutual. Or so I thought. I remember one particular conversation well. I had followed Demetri in to the woods to confront him about why he was to cold towards me not just after the incident, but since the day we met."

_Flashback _

_Demetri and I were standing facing each other. His eyes narrowed at me. My eyes narrowed at him. _

_I shouted in a demanding voice, "Just what is your problem with me? You always act as though I don't exist and frankly I am getting tired of it. I don't even know the reason why you don't like me and that makes me irritated. I have hardly ever spoken to you yet whenever you see me you act as though you are in pain. If you dislike me so much then why did you save me? You should have let those horses trampled me; it would make your life a whole lot easier." _

_Demetri stood motionless during my rant until I said the last line. He stared at me with surprised eyes and said in his velvety voice, "You…You think I regret saving your life?" _

_I nodded my head. I was surprised for many reasons: at him for being surprised, at me for being able to shout at Demetri, and surprised because Demetri was actually talking to me about this. _

_Demetri was now looking right into my eyes while responded, "You oblivious girl. You delude yourself into thinking that I would not care if you survive or die. I can't be near you, it is against my better judgment, but I find myself watching over you. If this keeps up you'll have to survive to die and die to survive. That's why I act cold toward you, for your own safety."_

_A gust of wind suddenly blew that caused my hair to swirl around me. Demetri's eyes went rigid and he turned his back towards me to say one last thing, "You need to stay away, for your own safety." Then he ran off. _

_I stood there pondering what he said, but it was one sentence that got me. It didn't make any sense. __**If this keeps up you'll have to survive to die and die to survive. **_

_What did that mean? I have to found out, I decided. _

_I ran in the direction Demetri had run off to. I kept running and running. My legs were sore, but I had to keep running. That's when I found a clearing. _

_I can rest here, I thought. _

_I sat down and caught my breath. After a few minutes, I heard birds flying from their trees. I looked up and there were deer running from the trees' shade. I immediately got up and ran behind the nearest tree. I watched the deer ran by when I heard a growl of some sort, it was a terrifying sound, and then I saw a blur run from the trees, attack a deer, and started to devour it. My eyes widened in fear and gasped. _

_What…What is that thing? I thought. _

_That when the hunched over figure looked up to where I was. My mind screamed to run, but my legs were frozen stiff. The creature immediately stood up on two legs like a human being and ran over to me. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them I saw the last thing I thought I would see there in the woods. It…It was Demetri. He was the creature that attacked the animal. _

_I took a step back only to fall back. I was still looking up at Demetri. His mouth was dripping with blood of the deer and he looked down on me as though I was his next victim which I was probably was. I tried to get up, but I was push down and now Demetri was on top of me like when he saved me from the horses. Only this time he wasn't saving me, he was making sure I was staying were I was. _

_I let three words from my mouth, "D…Demetri…s…stop…it,"_

_After they escaped, Demetri suddenly got off of me and was on the other side of the clearing. _

_I slowly got up and stood there not quite knowing what to do, but the next thing I did was not something my mind told me not to do. I, very slowly, started to inch toward Demetri. He looked up at me and looked at me as though I were insane. When I reached him I looked him in the eyes I did something I had wanted to do since the accident. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stayed there for who knows how long. Demetri stood there still as a statue. He then did something I thought he would never do, he hugged me back. We both sat down and I asked him the question he had waiting for, "What are you?" _

_He sighed and looked at the ground before responding. "I am a creature that does not age, fall ill, or die. I feed on the blood of beings. I am what your people call a creature of the night."_

_My eyes widened. I remembered reading about these creatures in a book once. They are called vampires and they feed on human beings. Even the villagers know of them for they once plagued the streets of England, where most of us originated, a hundred years ago. My mother told me that her grandfather had been killed by one during a search for them. I thought they didn't exist anymore, but I guess I was wrong. I was sitting in front of one not only that but, I was falling in love with one. _

_Demetri looked at my face to see how I was reacting to this confession. He said something else that surprised me. "You're different from the others. Normally they would run away from someone like me but, yet here you stay."_

"_I guess am not normal," I joked with a smile. _

_Demetri smiled for a few moments but, then he frowned and asked, "Why are you still here?" _

"_I'm not sure, but I don't I can leave you now. I can't stay away from you,"_

"_I figured as much, but don't you see me as a monster," _

"_No, I don't care what you are. You are a kind, caring, watchful, sometimes cold, but thoughtful person. You looked out for me when no one else would. I love you, Demetri." _

_Demetri looked at me as if I had spoken in a different language. I take it Demetri hadn't ever been told he was loved by anyone. He stood up, after a few moments, I stood up as well. Demetri looked at me, walked forward without hesitation, and held me tightly as if he were afraid I would disappear if he let go. He looked down on me and I looked up at him. He started to lean down slowly. I knew what was coming and I was happy that it was coming. Then, finally, our lips met. That's when I knew he loved me and he wouldn't leave me anytime soon. _

_End of Flashback _

"So you didn't judge Demetri of what he was?"Bella questioned.

I answered the obvious question with a shaking of my head.

"After that encounter in the woods, Demetri and I were always together. But Demetri didn't think it was such a good idea because if he got too tempted, he would be the first one to be questioned after I went missing. A few months later, I realized I wanted to be with Demetri forever. I kept trying to convince Demetri to change me but, he was reluctant. He told me that he didn't have a choice to become what he was so he didn't want to do the same thing to me if I had a chance at to live a human life. But that's when…"

I stopped during mid-sentence that's when I picked up the scent of a familiar person.

"Alice, how long have you been there listening?" I questioned.

"Just now. May I ask what you are talking about to Bella?" Alice asked

"Oh, I'm just telling her my back story. I'm getting to the whole turning point of my human life. When everything goes wrong." I said in cocky yet depressing tone.

Alice narrowed her eyes. After a couple days I met the Cullen's, Alice approached me asking how I was changed. I ignored her for the few first days she started to ask. I couldn't let them know what kind of pain I had gone through. But one night, she asked me and for a moment I saw _**her**_. That's when I broke down and implanted all the memories of my human and vampire life into her mind. After she was done looking at all of them, she held me like an older sister would hold her younger sister after she confessed something heartbreaking. I implanted all the memories except those I had of Edward when he was human. Those memories were never to be shared with others. Alice knew the pain I harbored and now that I was sharing it with Bella was not something she sat well with. That's when everyone else came from hunting or tracking. Judging from the way Alice was looking at Edward I'd say she told him that I was telling Bella my story. Edward told everyone else. Esme asked if it was alright if they sat in. I nodded as a response. After that everyone was gathered around me to hear my story either because they were curious about me or they needed to know about Jonathan.

Edward was the one to speak first, "What's happened so far?"

Bella was the one to explain, "Back when Hope was a human she met a boy in her village that turned out to be a vampire. Despite her being human and him being a vampire they…they fell in love."

Edward smiled and then started to laugh, "And I thought I was the only one who had gone through this."

I turned my head and smiled too. It was the first time I had heard Edward laugh in a very long time. It felt like the old times when I was happy again with…with them. Thinking about them made my smile turn into a miserable frown.

"After Demetri and I acknowledged each other feelings, things seemed peaceful but, not for long. That's when people started to disappear during the night. When I talked to Demetri about it he took me a few miles outside of the village to talk. He was on the verge of telling me something important but, that's when **he** showed up." My voice was dripping with venom when I mentioned him. I was positive that everyone knew who I was talking about.

_Flashback _

_Demetri opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he went rigid and pushed me behind him. I was curious and to be honest a little scared. _

"_Demetri, what's going on?" _

"_Hope, you are about to meet someone very evil from my past. I want you to stay behind at all times. Do you understand?" _

_I nodded in response. That's when a boy around Demetri's age maybe a year older came from the shadows. He spoke in a sinister voice that sense shivers down my spine. _

"_Hello Demetri, did you miss me? I told you that I would find you and I did. Oh what's this? You have a snack with you. Is she for me? That's so thoughtful. She does have delicious smelling blood wouldn't you agree?" _

_Demetri narrowed his eyes and yelled in a voice that hinted that he did not like the person talking. _

"_Shut up! What are you doing here Jonathan? I told you I was leaving for good. Why did you bother trying to find me? I am not going back!"_

"_I missed my partner. Besides looking at you I'd say that you are reverting back to your old ways. But do you mind if we share? We could have a lot of fun with her," Jonathan said in a menacing voice. _

"_I said shut up! If you get anywhere near her I'll kill you." _

"_Why Demetri, why are you being so mean. Why is she so important to you? Isn't she just another meal?" _

"_I love her. I gave up that lifestyle long ago. You know that" I looked up at Demetri in surprise and blushed. That was the first time he had ever said that he loved me out loud. _

_But why does that Jonathan person keeping saying things like "sharing me", "meal", and "old ways". Demetri isn't like the vampires that they write about in books. Unless…_

_I gasped. Demetri looked at me. I looked at the ground not wanting to see Demetri at the moment. I asked Demetri in a shaky voice, "D-Demetri did you…used to-to…eat h-human beings before?" _

_I could feel Demetri looking at me trying to make eye contact, but I wouldn't let him. _

_He responded to question with regret filled in his voice, "Y-yes." _

_My eyes widened, but I knew I should have done something, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I still loved with all my heart even if had taken lives of humans once. But he _used_ to… eat…humans. I saw him hunt that one day in the forest; he now consumes animals just as normal humans do. As I thought this over and tried to acknowledge this new information, Demetri glared at the other vampire named Jonathan. _

"_Just leave me in peace. I don't want to see your revolting face ever again," Demetri ordered._

_Jonathan looked irritated and said, "Why? So you can live with that…that human. You can't possibly believe that your…relationship can last. Just inhale that beautiful scent, don't tell me that you aren't imagining drinking that delicious liquid that courses through her."_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH! If you won't leave voluntary than I'll just to remove you myself." _

_Demetri then leaped toward Jonathan. Jonathan was taken aback by Demetri's sudden attack and was thrown off balance. Demetri started to snap repeatedly at Jonathan. Jonathan did the same thing and also began to punch him but, he dodged every hit. Then Demetri managed to punch him in the stomach so hard that it sounded like two rocks smashing together. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears with my hands. Jonathan was the first to recover. He stood up and stared at Demetri who was getting up as well. A very small breeze surfaced where we were. Jonathan looked over at me for barely a second and was now running towards me with hungry eyes. I couldn't go anywhere I was frozen._

_Demetri yelled, "NO!"_

_He ran towards Jonathan and slammed into him. He was thrown across the forest. Demetri picked me up bridal style and ran off but, he couldn't run fast enough because I could hear the last the thing Jonathan said before disappearing into the dark forest._

"_Alright, if you are going to choose to protect that human over coming back to me than you just signed your death warrant and hers. Good luck trying to protect her. I'll come after her and just to see you suffer I'll kill her right before your eyes." He laughed as he said the last line and vanished. Demetri ran until we were a few yards outside from the village. He let me down but, as I was down he punched a tree out of anger and left a large hole it it. I cringed and stood there not knowing what I should do next. I had to say something, I just had to._

"_D-Demetri it will be okay. I mean…" I was cut off._

"_No. It's not going to be okay. Didn't you hear what he said? He wasn't joking. He _will_ come after you know that he knows that you are important to me. He might even come after your family," Demetri informed._

_I stood motionless. I had almost completely forgotten about my family. Since I met Demetri, my family seemed to fade into the background especially now that Demetri and I were always together. But I had forgotten that my family didn't know about Demetri's secret that meant that they also needed to be protected. I didn't know what to do. Then it came to me._

"_Demetri. I know a way that Jonathan can't get me," I offered._

_Demetri looked at me and sighed then gave me a look that said "All right."_

"_If you change me he can't get me."_

"_No," he said in a cold tone._

"_But…,"he cut me off._

_End of Flashback_

"What happened next?" Bella asked.

"Bella isn't obvious that he changed her," Rosalie said in a malicious voice.

"Oh right. Sorry," she apologized and blushed at her stupidity.

"He hid me for two weeks. But then he came searching for me in town. That's when we knew we had to leave. I told my parents that I wanted to run away with Demetri. Surprisingly, they knew it was coming so they didn't stop me but, they said never to return. I left without a single look back."

_Flashback_

_Demetri ran with me in his arms. I was getting tired. I needed to rest. Demetri found a cave that he put me in. A couple nights later, Demetri knew he had to kill Jonathan in order to let me be free. That morning he woke me up very early. He embraced me and gave me one kiss before granted me what I wanted. He had told me the night before that if he were to lose then Jonathan if I were changed he would not come after me. The fire was unbearable. I had to lie down. That last thing that I saw was Demetri before I lost consciousness._

_For three days I laid there in pain but, I did not make a single sound. Being away from Demetri was much worse pain than the fire inside of me. On the day the fire went away, I was thirsty. I remembered Demetri way of eating. After I was done, I remembered Demetri. I looked everywhere for him but, I couldn't find him. I wandered for hours when I came across a village that had been destroyed and I knew it was the one I had come from. I sensed him nearby; I was ready for a fight. He appeared from the shadows with that smug grin of his._

"_Where is he? Where is Demetri?' I yelled._

_He smirked and said calmly, "Dead."_

_My whole world came crashing down. That couldn't be. Demetri can't be dead._

"_Liar!" I shouted. He turned around, he said nothing but, his back said to follow him. I followed him to an open field that had also been destroyed. The trees were broken in half and the ground had been pushed from the earth. But none of these things held my attention. The thing I kept staring at was a piece of the ground that looked like it had been burned. It was black deep dark black. I didn't realize that I had fallen to my knees or that Jonathan had left me to wallow in my depression. I tried to cry but, I couldn't squeeze out a single tear. I couldn't only feel the dryness of my eyes. _

_End of Flashback_

"I stayed there for two days. On the third day, I got up and swore to destroy Jonathan no mattered what the cost. I ran for many weeks trying to find his vile scent. I had begun a new chapter in my life but, I was doing it without the one person I thought I would be. I sealed off my heart forever or so I thought until I met them," I finished for the time being.

* * *

**I know you guys want to kill me but, I am a procrastinator. Sorry. If I don't get any review I completely understand. But I would still like reviews.**

**'Til next time,**

**WaitingforEdward**


	7. Hope's Past Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

(Hope POV)

It was the next day that the Cullens, Bella, and I all gathered in their living room. Obliviously, we were here to finish my story.

As soon as we were all adjusted, Bella asked, "So, who did you mean by "them"?"

I smiled at the inquiring human girl. I gesture I had been doing for her a lot recently. It seems that Bella was growing on me. _All the more disappointment I'm going to have in the end._ But I dismissed that thought and started my story where I had left off on.

I started, "After Demetri's death, I wandered from town to town. I would always isolate myself from people. I wanted nothing to do with them. I just wanted to wallow in my despair and destroy the monster that had ruined my life. That's when I met the first of them…"

_Flashback_

_I sat on one of the trees outside of the town that I was currently staying in. I was looking up at the sky. A cloudless blue. Very rare to see in the North. Then the wind picked up and blew past me. I smelled blood and other vampire. I jumped from tree to tree like a lion at great speed. I knew it couldn't have been him because the scent was different. I finally arrived at the center of the scent. It was a man feeding on an elk. _

_He stood up, turned around, and said, "Don't worry. I am no threat."_

_He turned around and stared at me. He eyes grew slightly big. He was surprised from my young appearance. But he, on the other hand, was older. Thirty, at most. He had wavy sandy brown hair and was very tall._

_He smiled a fatherly smile and held out his hand. I could read in his face that he wanted me to come closer but, I on my guard. But regardless, I came closer._

_He spoke again, "What's wrong little one? Are you lost?"_

_I narrowed my eyes and swatted his hand away, "Don't talk to me like a child."_

_He was taken aback from my hostility but, soon recovered and smiled again._

"_I apologize. But, don't you have a family or companion nearby."_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?"_

_End of Flashback_

"He told me his name was Thomas. We became companions. He was 30 so I would pass off as his daughter. He worked as a morgue doctor. That's when we met the next one. The town we were currently in had an outbreak of cholera. Most of the people died. There was a human who had been sent there because they thought she was already dead. Her name was Katherine. She was 28. Her family had already passed away. She had a faint pulse and heartbeat that only we could hear. Thomas and Katherine fell in love at first sight. He changed her thinking I needed a mother figure in my life, which I did. Because of her near death experience, Katherine was able to sense death. That led us to our other family members. We came across a couple who had been attacked by a mountain lion. Thomas changed them also. Thankfully, they both survived. Their names were Ann and Brandon. They were like a brother and sister to me. They were both 18. I now had a complete family. I was happy. Then I met him."

Bella tilted her head in response.

Hope continued, "I was hunting when a human came running out of the forest. Then three vampires came behind him. I defended him and killed those three vampires. I was going to take him to a hospital and then erase his memories. But then I realized he had already been bitten. It was too late to save him. I stayed with him the entire three days. When it was finished, I taught him to feed on animals. I returned to my family. They welcomed him. His name was Robert. He was 21. Although it seemed like we had an older brother/ younger sister relationship it wasn't. But in reality, we were lovers. I hadn't been that happy since Demetri. I didn't feel guilty for loving Robert. Demetri always wanted me to be happy in every way. He would have wanted it like that. Jonathan completely had been forgotten. One day, I was hunting alone when I sensed him. I ran as fast as I could. But it was already too late. The house we had been leaving in had been burned down and I knew they had been inside when it had been lighted. It was the incident with Demetri all over again. He emerged from the shadows. We fought. And the scar that you saw when you first saw him, I had done that then. But before I could kill him, he ran way like last time. That coward. That's why I have to kill him. He has ruined my life too many times."

"Don't worry Hope. We'll help you find him and get your revenge," promised Edward

He is still an angel. I sense that the end is near.

**

* * *

**

Read the next chapter.

**Farewell,**

**waitingforEdward**


	8. Farewell

**Hi. I know you guys are going to hate me for this. But to be honest, I really don't care anymore. I have lost complete interest in this story. So I'm going to end it. And I know if I keep forcing myself to write this story than the chapters are going to get very sloppy. And I know you guys wouldn't like that. So I'm just going to give you guys the basic summary of what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Hope eventually tells Bella that she knew Edward when he was human. Hope restores Edward's lost memories. Edward wants Hope to join the family. She is reluctant. Hope is attacked by the werewolves due to a misunderstanding. She attacks them leaving Jacob with a broken arm. Hope is banished from the reservation and Forks. Hope leaves. Bella is heartbroken.

Just as Hope is just outside Forks city limits, she is attacked by Jonathan. They fight. Jonathan is wining and just as he is about to "kill" Hope the Cullens come to rescue. Bella is there too. Jonathan almost attacks Bella. Angered by this, Hope attacked Jonathan without taking a break to gather her energy. The Cullens make Jonathan weak and Hope "kills" Jonathan. Bella and Edward offer to Hope to be her adoptive parents. She accepts.

Hope leads Bella and the Cullens back to the house where she erases everyone's memories of her. She even takes back Edward's first memories of her. Hope then goes to the reservation. Before she is attacked by the wolves, she erases their, and everyone else's she has come in contact with, memories. She makes it seem as though Jacob broke his arm when he was horsing around the guys and that the girl that were attacked by Jonathan died in a car accident.

She always knew it was going to end like this. She also sensed an evil presence was coming soon. She vows to return when that ominous presence arrives. She senses that it will come in the form of something innocent, like a baby.

**

* * *

**

So that's how it ends. Yes, if anyone is wondering I do mean the monster spawn, Renesemee. I hate loathe her with a fiery passion. I'm going to be switching to anime fanfics now. This is the only non-anime fanfic I will ever write. If you don't know what anime is, I pity you.

**Sayonara fellow Twilighters forever,**

**waitingforEdward **


End file.
